neofanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shashanaru
Shashanaru Zekitsu is haneshii's neopet and a character in a fanfiction. Shashanaru was born to a pirate captain and a ship-crash-victim, Abiku. Sadly enough, Abiku died short after Shashanaru's birth. Shox had Shashanaru become sister to his adopted son Atzekii, but when years later the ship was under mutiny by the crew, Shox was killed and Atzeki and Shashanaru were ultimately split up. Biography Pre-birth A young Shenkuan noble girl, Abiku, was, as tradition, sent to her future husband with a ship (by her father's request). However, the ship crashed, killing all of it's crew and leaving Abiku drowning. Abiku was saved by pirate captain Zekitsu Shox, but had been suffering brain and nerve damage, disabling her ability to walk or speak. Still, she fell in love with Shox and got pregnant with his child after a year, feeling she shouldn't leave her father without children. Childhood Abiku turned out to be suffering from HIV/Aids and died several days after Shashanaru's birth, though a witch doctor had promised Shox to heal her if he would kill a woman and her son. However, Shox had only been able to kill the woman and had adopted the kid, Atzekii, as his own son and so, Shashanaru's sister. Shox tried his best into raising Atzekii and Shasanaru, and so the two became joyful pirate kids, used to sailing all seas and living with the dolphins. However, the crew of Shox' ship, The Silver Koi, had been planning mutiny, which they ultimately performed when Shashanaru was 16 and Atzekii was 18. Lead by Reifuu, they manage to defeat and assasinate Shox, and then attempt to take Shashanaru's life. Atzekiii interrupts them, granting Shashanaru an escape to the sea, and to the nearby beach. Reifuu follows her and tries to shoot her, but is shot by Atzeki while acting. Dying, Reifuu shouts Atzekiii should know about his mother, a "dumb native" raped by his "psycho father", and about Atlatonin, "slaughtered" by Shox. Shox, very close to death, tells Atzekii the truth in his final act. Atzekii then gets back to the coast to search for Shashanaru, but she has fled, leaving him a message in the sand. It turned out Shashanaru had fled trough the jungle, to Mystery Island's coast, like Atzekii's mother had once done. She had started working as a waitress in a restaurant when she remet Atzekii after many years. Years later, Atzekii finally reunites with Shashanaru, but is unable to find back his vibe and become happy. He tells Shashanaru he has to continue his piracy activities, as he was "cursed to drink blood", but she cries and stops him, asking him to stay. Atzekii then agrees in leaving Shashanaru pregnant, so she could have a "last present" from him. Abilities Though never showed, Shashanaru is claimed to be a fierce kendo fighter, like her adopted brother. This has been taught to her by Shox. Quotes * (to Atzekii, about Shox:) "We recall the wrong memories, sometimes, it seems. I think that's why he refrains from seeing us from time to time." * (written in sand, to Atzekii:) "Atzekii, my best wishes. Kiss." * "Atzekii, please! Let me go with you, to Shenkuu, to my roots-" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gnorbu Category:Shenkuuan Neopian Category:Krawkian Neopian